Rara Kimine
|} |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: ララ (Rara; the abbreviation from the creator's full name.) 君音 (Kimine; '君' means 'your / you' and '音' means 'sound' so if you say 'Kimine Rara' it means 'Your sound, Rara') |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: HOODIEloid MODEL: HOOD-06 - the 6th model of HOODIEloid. imprinted on her wrist (can be seen if she roll up her sleeves). |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'UNKNOWN' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Sakura Yoshida (big sister figure) Akira Yoshida (big brother figure) Kathy (pet)Utaya Sukene Yoru Shiro (love interest) Utaya Sukene (still like him) Kim Shou (Father) Waiko (Mother) Choco (Big sister) Luciano Marissa (Younger sister) |- | align="center"|AGE |'13' | align="center"|GENRE |'UNKNOWN' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | twitter Creator's Blog |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'45kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Blueberry Pannacotta' | align="center"|CREATOR | i'ラ / Aira' (DeviantArt) (youtube) (twitter) (Blog) (Tumblr) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'162cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'iラ / Aira' | align="center"|PICTURE LIST | CONCEPT ART DeviantArt |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'7 August' | align="center"|LIKES |'Blueberry panacotta, risotto, green tea related food and beverages, eating, drawing, singing, computers, cats, rabbits, food and more' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'youtube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'7 Januari 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'leftover food' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'UNKNOWN' |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Rara is very hyper, random and loves to troll people. But she is actually a caring and kind person. In some point, she can be very gloomy. She loves to stalk, glomp and hug people. She is a pro stalker. She loves her boyfriend very much, Yoru Shiro. She secretly still like Utaya Sukene. |} 'Supplemental Information ' Hair color: black. Head Accesories : Blue bunny hoodie Eye color: Dark blue/blue Jacket: Light blue jacket Pants: Black & blue shorts Nationality/Race: Indonesian-Japanese Catchphrase: 「私はプロのストーカーだから！」 : "Because I am a professional stalker!" and 「人生は時に残酷である、あなたは知っていますか？」 : "Life is sometimes cruel, you know?" 'Fellow HOODIEloids' *'LUMI/Rumi' *'Kuo Amakusa' *'Utaya Sukene' (Still like him - Childhood Friend) *'Mami Tjhan ' *'Kanon SugarU' (Duet mate - hug victim?) *'Usagi '(little brother figure) *'Kanade Myuzu' *'Tsuyoi Oto 0701 (Friend)'' *'''Aoi Tamashi *'REVO Otome (Friend - duet mate)'' *Tsuki Noname'' (Best Friend - duet mate -yuri couple)'' *'''Natsuno Kyou *'Yuki Samui' *'Shiro Kuma' *'Rhea Amene' *'Yoh' *'KAGEASA' *'Kirei Oheina' *'Megao' *'AI Ikeda' *'San Hara' (best friend - love rival...?) *'Mushi' *'Senritsu Luna' 'Other Related Characters' *'Kotone Misaki' (Close friend) *' Amaine Yokina' (best Friend - duet mate) *'Shinobuta Kira '(Friend - stalking her) *'Kuroihoshi Akune' (Friend) *'Hikarine Ru' (Friend) *'Rii Hikarine' (Friend) *'Yoshine Kiku' (Friend) *'Tora Shintani' (Friend) *'A2-3 Symfony' (Friend - stalking her) *'Eri Rizumu' (Friend) *'Kaiserine Sympherianne' (Friend) *'Kimine Kiichigo' (her name does not have any connection with Rara Kimine in anydirection but they are friends) *'Kim Shou' (Father) *'Waiko' (Mother) *'Choco' (Big sister) *'Luciano Marissa' (Younger sister) *'Sakuya' (Adopted Child?) *'Sari '(Child) *'Momo Pinku '(Friend) *'Cha Hyerin' (Friend) *'Yoru Shiro' (love interest - boyfriend) *Himeka Kagene (Friends - Idol) *'Kamirei '(Friends - Idol) *'Ui '(Friends - Idol) *'Ritsu Namine' (idol) *'Hiyori Shirakane '(idol) 'Family Relation' *'Kim Shou' (Father) *'Waiko' (Mother) *'Choco' (Big sister) *'Luciano Marissa' (Younger sister) *'Sakuya' (Possible Adopted Child?) *'Sari '(Child) 'Voice Configuration ' Act 1 : Only supports romaji download link : ACT1 (4shared) and also please download the fixed oto.ini (mediafire) or here (4shared) please flag her into g-7B70Y0H0L99C5 to get better voice. note : she doesn't sound that good with high notes. Act 2 Beta : To have the VB, '''please ask the creator.' Act 2, VCV & Appends : ''in progress. samples of the act 2 can be found here Facts *Her name was suggested by Himeka (Lumi/Rumi's creator) *Her design was designed also by Himeka (but she doesnt colour it,the creator of Rara colours the design) *People usually call her Rane or Rarane so it wont be confusing between Rara Kimine and her creator (Rara) (and actually 'Rarane' was inspirated by Godley (Kamirei's creator) when she suggest Rara Kimine's name as 'Rara Rarane') ) *She is random, insane, crazy, hyper and very random. *Even though she's lazy, she still do some houseworks like moping the floor, cleaning the room, cooking, etc. *She loves to hug or glomp people *Hates her own voice *She eats lots of food everyday (usually 3-5 times a day) *She loves Yoru Shiro very much but she secretly still like Utaya Sukene *She has to dress as a boy so that she could talk to Cha Hyerin. *She is a pro stalker who loves to stalk everyone. BEWARE *She can appear from nowhere, and also disappear in thin air. *She is a bit of a tsundere but she's actually quite a loner which makes her quite a dandere. *Sometimes she's gloomy and sad. Igs because she's thinking about stuff that's actually hard to understand by people. *She likes to cover her face with her hoodie & hair if she feels unmood/sad and such. it makes her feel a bit more secure. *Some people think she's old because of her height. Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there are changes that have been made by the creator. *Do not use her voicebank as a pitchloid *Do not make her sing anything offensive *Do not edit her voicebank and edit it into your own voicebank *Do not pitch her voicebank *Do not claim Rara and her voicebank as yours *Allowed to be use freely, not for sale *If you make her sing or draw her, please send the video/song/drawing link to her creator. Certifies true Rara Kimine's creator, Aira. Please do not change anything without permission. Category:UTAUloids Category:HOODIEloid Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Indonesian Utauloids